Detection of events, activities or patterns using mathematical and statistical analysis of data measured by one or more sensors deployed in a place of interest is prominent in many practical applications as well as in research contexts.
One rapidly evolving field is pattern and activity recognition using wearable sensors, i.e. sensors that can be mounted on a person's body for monitoring occurrences or behavior related to that person. Common types of wearable sensors include inertial sensors for measuring movements, such as accelerometers, gyroscopes, or the like, physiological sensors for measuring heart rate, body temperature, skin conductivity, or the like, and likewise sensing devices. Exemplary domains of recent applications for wearable sensors range from recreational and entertainment industries, such as games and fitness training, through medical research and healthcare services, and up to personal safety and wellness securing in general.